


Dancing

by Sethy



Series: Korrasami week 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: It's Asami's birthday and she's being blindfolded and dragged around by Mako and Bolin who said there was a surprise for her while all she wanted was ask Korra out to dinner and maybe even to be her girlfriend.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite a bit late. I had some small blocks with this one and also had work come in the way of writing. The rest is definitely still coming.

I'm sitting on a chair, blindfolded. Mako and Bolin had told me about a surprise for my birthday and blindfolded me. We went to air temple island, which is not that hard to guess since you need to go there by boat. Went through several doors and hallways, and possibly walked in circles a couple of times. Until they finally sat me down before seemingly walking away.

“Guys? Can I take this thing off now?” Not getting a reply, I get frustrated. I wanted to go ask Korra out for dinner, maybe get to kiss her if she's into me. I think she's into me, I hope she is. “Fine, I'll just take it off then.” I reach for my blindfold and take it off.

It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the light and see Korra standing in front of me. She's fidgeting like she usually does when she's nervous, it's cute. “Hi Korra,” I say with a smile. “Are you the reason I got blindfolded and brought here?”

“I just asked them to bring you here. Bolin insisted on blindfolding you.” She scoffs. “At least he didn't throw you in a burlap sack like he wanted to.”

“Hah! I'd knock him out before he could try.”

Korra smiles. “That's what I told him. Of course then he decided on the blindfold, sorry.”

“It's fine, I was looking for you anyway.” Trying to ignore that slip of the tongue, I change the subject. “So what did you want to do for my birthday.”

“Oh, yeah.” She starts fidgeting again as she draws out the last word. “So I thought I'd perform a dance for you.”

“You mean like?” I smirk and point to my lap.

Korra's face turns as red as seems possible, it's fun to tease her. “No, I ehhh. I, was going to.” She sighs. “Is it okay if I just show you?”

“I'd be delighted, Korra.”

“Okay, here I go.” Korra bends water toward her and moves it around slowly as if getting a feel for what she's about to do.

Korra stops and takes a deep breath. When she starts moving again I can't help but stare. Her movement is full of elegance, highlighted by the water flowing along with her. She's dancing in a beautiful way, the water flowing around her creating the sound for her to dance to. It's beautiful and so much more. There doesn't seem to be a bending form, she is free in her movement and it's almost like the water is willingly flowing with her, as if it wants to follow her. Minutes go by and I'm not sure if I've blinked even once the entire time. I'm in a trance, captivated by Korra's dance.

Korra holds a pose for a second before bending the water back into the buckets and bowing. “What did you think?”

Unable to think of anything to say, all I manage is, “Wow.”

She rubs the back of her neck. “Good, because I didn't know if you would like it, but I wanted to do something for your birthday and This is the one thing I could think about.”

“I loved it.” I look at my hands in my lap, where I'm playing with my fingers, and back to her. “That was beautiful, where did you learn that?”

“At the compound. I used to get bored a lot, when I did I often played with Naga. Other times I played around with my waterbending, just letting loose and enjoying the feel of it. When I showed my parents they said it looked like I was dancing.” she looks away, like she's embarrassed of something. “You're the only other person I've shown this.”

My heart skips a beat, she just showed me something so personal to her. She did this just for me. My cheeks feel warm and I can hear my heart beat. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine. “You're amazing, Korra, you know that?”

Korra looks down at our hands and I squeeze them lightly. “I ehh… thanks.”

I let go of one hand to lay it on her cheek and make her look at me. “No, Korra, thank you. You showed me something that you've never shown anyone but your parents. That means a lot to me.” I'm very nervous for what I'm about to do, but I can't let it get the best of me. I take a glance at her lips as I run my tongue over my own. I inch closer, looking for any sign to stop. When I'm almost there, I close my eyes. My lips meet hers and without hesitation I kiss her. A moment later, Korra's lips move with mine and we're kissing and it's the best.

When I move back, we're both out of breath and I look into her eyes. “What was that?” She asks.

My lips spread into a smile. “I just kissed you.” I take a deep breath. “I kissed you.” I can't believe I finally did, and all it took was the most beautiful dance I've ever seen.

Korra puts her hand on mine. “I get that, but why?” Seeing the confusion on my face, she elaborates. “I mean, it was amazing and I'd love to kiss you again, but was it just some kind of ‘thank you’ or did it mean more?”

“It was a ‘thank you’ and so much more.” I lean my forehead against hers. “Thank you for sharing that dance with me, and for letting me know something so personal. But also I want to know what you taste like, I want to show you how I feel, I want to know how you feel. That's what that kiss meant. Korra, I like you a lot and I want to kiss you even more.”

Instead of saying anything, Korra kisses me. Again, our lips move against each other in the best of ways. What seems like minutes go by before i pull away for breath. “I like you too, Asami, so much. I did this just because I wanted to impress you, and I guess I did.”

“You sure did.” I interrupt with a quick peck.

“I'm so happy that you kissed me because I'm not sure I would have been able to take that chance.”

We stand there for a bit, in comfortable silence as I remember what my original plan was for today. “So, I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me. Just me and you at kwong’s.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Something else comes to mind and I glance at the chair while stepping back. “Although, I wouldn't say no to that lap dance.”

Korra laughs “No, Asami. Come on, no lap dance… yet.” She steps closer and looks like she's going to kiss me, but when I close my eyes her mouth moves to my ear. “Maybe next year.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
